


The Call

by FantasyFreak_2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, M/M, NO DEATH, Parental Oikawa Tooru, Protective Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Team Bonding, Team as Family, everyone will be fine I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak_2/pseuds/FantasyFreak_2
Summary: Kageyama is going to Aoba Josahi because his mother wanted him to go to a more prestigious school than Karasuno. Sadly his relationship to his team mates continues to deteriorate until one day Oikawa gets a phone call from him after training. Kageyama is standing on the edge of a bridge ready to jump.Don´t read this if attempted suicide is triggering to you but I promise it has a super sweet ending.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel the things Kageyama feels in this story than please get help. There are many hotlines in whichever country you live with people who will help you.

Oikawa was annoyed when he learned that Kageyama had decided to join him at Aoba Josahi (apparently his mother had wanted him to go or something he didn´t really care). He was even more annoyed when his problems with Kunimi and Kindaichi followed him to his new volleyball team. Kageyama´s overwhelming natural talent was hard enough to deal with but his constant snapping and fighting with his own team mates were unbearable.

The other third years seemed to have the same opinion since they got more and more harsh in pulling their kohais apart. Their coach did his best to build up team spirit with teamwork exercises and sitting everyone down to talk but it didn´t seem to make anything better. 

It didn´t really help that Kageyama was short tempered and angry at anyone trying to help him which resulted in him being cut more and more out of the team until he trained outside just as much as inside the gym during club hours.

The only one seeming to get along with him was their other first year Hinata Shouyo who was a sunshine that nobody seemed to get down and was absolutely determined to become the next little giant (who had apparently gone to Aoba Josahi) even though he barely had any experience. He was often seen training with Kageyama outside since “at least Yama uses all his time to train me, the rest of you are busy doing your own thing”.

But today Hinata was inside the entire training session and he seemed weirdly down about it. Oikawa didn´t bother to ask. Even though he quiet liked chibi-chan, he knew asking him about his mood would bring on the topic of Kageyama and Oikawa really had enough of him.

Still, he had a bit of a bad conscience at seeing the usually cheery Hinata slouch away at the end of training. Iwazumi had left early for a doctor´s appointment so Oikawa used his freedom after everyone else had gone to practice his serve a bit more but as he went to get his water bottle he found a small note written in Iwazumi´s handwriting: “Trashykawa, you will regret it if you aren´t home with me at ten!”

Oikawa sighed and started packing up.

He was half-way home when he heard his phone ring. He sighed again and took the call without looking. “Iwa-chan, I promise I´m on my way home...”

“Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa blinked in surprise. “Tobio-chan? Why the hell are you calling me at ten at night?”

“I apologize.” Kageyama answered. His voice sounded weird - like he was choking. “But I think I´m about to make a mistake and you are the only one who can stop me.”

“What?” Oikawa felt the usual mixture of impatience and anger rise up in him that he felt while speaking with Kageyama. “What are you even talking about? What are you doing?”

“I´m standing on the bridge near Shiratorizawa.” Kageyama answered. “I just took off my shoes.”

“You´re standing at a bridge and just put...” Oikawa stopped abruptly when he realized what Kageyama was saying. In Japan it was a custom to take of your shoes before a suicide. And what other reason could Kageyama possibly have to go barefoot on a bridge? “Please don´t tell me you want to...” He couldn´t end the sentence.

“I don´t think anyone would be really bothered by it.” Kageyama sound lost. “There is nobody left to care.”

Oikawa had stopped in the middle of the street and he was lucky that so late at night there was barely any traffic in Miyagi. “What are you saying?”

“My grandfather died yesterday. He was the only one that really cared but he had gotten cancer... Really it was expected. And I scared of Kindaichi and Kunimi by being such a... king. I made my entire team hate me. Really you are better off without me.” Kageyama sounded desperate to convince Oikawa of his argument.

No. They had recently had a lesson in class about suicides since their number was rising alarmingly in Japan right now – especially in the student population. Their teacher had said it was often a cry for help. That most people committing suicide wanted to be stopped. Kageyama wasn´t trying to convince Oikawa he was hoping that Oikawa would convince him.

“Tobio, shut up!”

“What?” Kageyama sounded genuinely surprised which was at least a change from his monotone voice.

“Shut up.” Oikawa repeated. “Put your fucking shoes on and get back from the ledge of the bridge.”

“But...”

“DO IT!” Suddenly Oikawa´s legs started working again and he was running.

“Yes, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama seemed to follow his orders if the noises over the speaker where any indication.

Oikawa waited for the noises to quiet down and then continued giving orders. “Now get off that bridge, sit down at the side walk and DON´T. MOVE!”

“Are you running?” Kageyama still sounded more monotone than usual but some curiosity was shimmering through his voice.

“Do what I tell you, now!”

“Yes, Oikawa-san.” Slow steps could be heard over Kageyama´s voice and Oikawa wished he would walk faster. “Oikawa-san you really don´t have to run here...”

“Clearly I do.” Talking became harder while running but he didn´t dare to stop either. “Are you sitting down yet?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Kageyama Tobio you are an arrogant, idiotic, infuriating snotty nose of a kohai.” Oikawa felt himself choking up. “Don´t you fucking dare dying on me, you hear me!” He was halfway to the bridge. Just a bit longer!

“But why.” Now Kageyama sounded like he was crying. “I´m not worth it.”

“Don´t you dare tell me what you are worth to me. I´m going to become the better setter and beat you in a fair competition and you will not die beforehand.”

“You can save yourself the trouble you´re already the better setter.”

“It is not a fair competition if I´m legally an adult and you´re still a child. And don´t you dare give up on your potential before you even really tried.”

“But...”

“What about Hinata?” Oikawa asked following an inspiration. 

“I...” Kageyama actually sounded a bit guilty this time. “He will find someone better to play with.”

“For god´s sake he isn´t sitting with you every lunch and brining you milk from home because he wants you to train with him – he´s your friend. When you weren´t at training today he was really sad and if he finds out you died he will be heartbroken.”

“I guess... it would be a shame... if we couldn´t do the freak quick in a competition...” Kageyama mumbled.

Oikawa had no idea what he was talking about but he didn´t care because he finally saw the small figure hunched down next to the bridge. A few more long strides and he was standing over Kageyama. His kohai was looking up with slight surprise on his face as if he didn´t believe that Oikawa was really coming.

A second they just starred at each other then Oikawa bent down to take hold of his right arm and pulled. Kageyama had no other choice but to stumble to his feet if he didn´t want to get dragged behind him. Oikawa didn´t even give him time to catch himself he just wordlessly pulled him away from the bridge.

“Oikawa-san, I´m sorry...”

“Shut up!” Oikawa whispered.

“But I...”

“SHUT UP!” Oikawa shouted and whipped around to press Kageyama against the next house wall. Kageyama went willingly and just stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Do you have any idea... how fucking worried I was?”

“I didn´t think...”

“I FUCKING NOTICED YOU DIDN`T THINK...” Oikawa saw Kageyama become blurred in front of him as tears welled up in his eyes. “You can´t even imagine how I would have felt if you... if you...” He broke off. “I can´t deal with this right now. Come on!” He went back to pulling Kageyama down the street.

A minute nobody said anything but in the end Kageyama broke the silence. “Where are we going?”

“Home to me.” Oikawa answered curtly. “I don´t trust you to be alone tonight. Actually I don´t trust you alone at all.”

“You don´t have to...”

“Don´t. Tell. Me. What. I. Have. To. Do.” Oikawa wasn´t loud but every word was pressed out with such viciousness that Kageyama didn´t argue.

A few minutes later they reached Oikawa´s flat. He fumbled with his keys and let them fall to the ground first before finally being able to open the house door and pull Kageyama up the stairs. The same would have probably happened with his flat door if Iwazumi hadn´t pulled it open before Oikawa even got the chance.

“Trashykawa, I thought I made clear...” Iwazumi seemed to notice Kageyama who was standing behind Oikawa. “What is he doing here? Is everything ok?”

Oikawa opened his mouth to answer but choked on his own voice. Then he felt the tears starting to run down his cheeks. Damnit why now? He couldn´t break down now!

But apparently he could because Iwazumi immediately reacted and pulled both of them inside their flat. Oikawa wasn´t sure how exactly it happened but suddenly he and Kageyama were sitting next to their kitchen table while Iwazumi made them tea.

Kageyama was the first to find his voice back. “What is Iwazumi-san doing here?”

“My parents had to move town surprisingly in my last year.” Oikawa answered automatically even though his thoughts barely worked. “They let me stay in my own flat since I´m already eighteen and want to finish high school here. Iwa-chan comes by to make sure I eat and sleep properly.”

“Something you sorely need.” Iwazumi added with a small smile but it dropped at seeing no reaction. “So what happened? Why is Kageyama here?”

Oikawa stuttered. “I... He...” 

“I tried to kill myself.” Kageyama was looking down at his knees as if they were the most interesting thing he ever saw. “And Oikawa-san stopped me.”

“You... What?” Iwazumi looked alternatively at Oikawa and Kageyama as if he was hoping it was a joke. Nobody laughed.

Kageyama pulled his arms around himself but still refused to look up. Oikawa felt empty.

“What the hell WERE YOU THINKING?” Iwazumi got louder with every word. Oikawa wondered distantly if their neighbours would complain tomorrow about them being too loud.

Kageyama seemed to sink further into himself. “I didn´t think anyone would care. The team...”

Iwazumi just spoke over him. “Yeah, I fucking get it, the team had problems with you and that sucked. But that isn´t a reason to kill yourself.”

“There is nothing left in my life to live for...”

“Then you get FUCKING HELP!” Iwazumi got loud again. “You ask your class mates, your teachers, a counsellor, ask the coach I don´t care just don´t give up.” He took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. “I guess you did talk to someone even if it was a bit late.” He looked at Oikawa who still sat there with a blank look on his face. 

Shock, Oikawa´s brain helpfully supplied. He was in shock.

“Fine... okay...” Iwazumi started to walk up and down the kitchen. “So, do you have any family we have to tell that you´re here?”

“No.” Kageyama mumbled. “I haven´t seen my parents in three years and...” He sobbed.

“His grandfather just died.” Oikawa mumbled.

Iwazumi´s gaze became a bit warmer. “My condolences.” He first put a hand on Kageyama´s shoulder and when he didn´t react he pulled him into a hug.

A few seconds Kageyama didn´t react at all then he leaned into the hug and began crying in earnest. Oikawa stared at his hands. If he had been a better senpai – if he hadn´t just ignored everything concerning Kageyama - then he might have noticed his distress earlier. Before he tried...

The water for the tea began bubbling and Oikawa mechanically stood up and made a cup for himself, Kageyama and Iwazumi. He put them all on the kitchen table and sat back down again to stare blankly at his tea.

“Hey, Trashykawa.” Iwazumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa when he looked up. “You´re supposed to drink that, not stare at it.” Then he turned back to Kageyama who had stopped crying at some point and was just leaning into his chest. “The same goes for you.”

Slowly they both started drinking the already lukewarm tea.

“Right.” Iwazumi nodded. “We will drink this tea and then we will all go to bed. I´ll sleep with Oikawa in the same bed and we have an air mattress that you can use, Kageyama. I prefer having you sleep in the same room as us anyway.”

“I won´t try again.” Kageyama mumbled. “I promise.”

“Still, I prefer it.” Iwazumi disagreed. “Tomorrow we will all take sick leave from school and talk about this after we have all calmed down.”

Oikawa nodded woodenly. Iwazumi always knew what to do.

It didn´t take long for them to ready themselves for bed. Iwazumi pumped the air mattress while Oikawa gave Kageyama a pair of his own pyjamas and a spare tooth brush. The clothes were far too big for him but you could tie the trousers up so they wouldn´t slip over Kageyama´s hips and the shirt had short sleeves that wouldn´t be in the way too much.

He didn´t know how he had ended up with Iwazumi in the bed next to him and Kageyama on the floor but he realised that this really wasn´t the worst way the day could have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa woke up the next morning to insistent buzzing next to him. He groaned and opened his eyes to see his room flooded by sunlight. He sat up abruptly. Had he overslept? What time was it? Why didn´t his alarm clock wake him?

Then he saw Kageyama lying on an air mattress next to his bed on the ground and his shoulders slumped down again as he remembered the night before. Oh god, what did his kohai got himself into there?

The buzzing was back and Oikawa looked down irritated to the phone which was put into a charger next to his. It wasn´t Iwazumi´s phone so it must have been Kageyama who had connected his phone to the only free charger in the room. Oikawa sighed and unlocked the screen (no password, not very clever of Kageyama) to see about fifty messages from Hinata who got more and more frantic.

Without even thinking he typed back: 

**Me:**  
Aren´t you supposed to be in school?

**Hinata:**  
Bakeyama, finally!  
I was so worried when you didn´t answer me.  
What is going on?  
Where are you?

**Me:**  
Hold on, one question at a time.  
I´m not Kageyama

**Hinata:**  
WHAT?  
WHERE IS HE?

**Me:**  
He´s fine, he´s sleeping next to me.  
He´s sick... kind of  
It´s Oikawa by the way

**Hinata:**  
Oh, thank god you are taking care of him, Oikawa-Senpai.  
I´m not exactly sure what is going on but there is some problem with his family.  
I already feared I would have to go to coach to get him to help.  
Kageyama wouldn´t have liked that.

**Me:**  
It´s fine now, I promise.   
We´ll talk about it tonight.  
Can you tell the others of the team to come to my flat tonight after training.  
I know it´s late but it´s really important.

**Hinata:**  
I´ll ask my mum if I can come but my drive home is a bit long and dangerous in the dark.  
Do you think I could stay the night if we talk today?

Oikawa looked at the air mattress on which Kageyama was still sleeping peacefully with his arms thrown over the sides. It was a rather big mattress... if he and Hinata laid down next to each other it should fit.

**Me:**  
You can stay the night. Tell your mum that your senpai will make sure you get enough sleep 

**Hinata:**  
Ok, Oikawa-san.

Oikawa put the phone down and sighed again. He doubted he could go back to sleep now so he stood up careful to not wake up either Iwazumi or Kageyama and sneaked out of the room. He took a quick shower and then began preparing breakfast for three.

He was humming to himself while cooking rice and eggs when Iwazumi came into the room and hugged him from behind. “Everything ok now?”

Oikawa leaned back into him. “I´m fine. At least I will be after we settled this.”

Iwazumi nuzzled his neck. “We´ll manage it. The worst part is over I think. Kageyama just needed to accept help before anything could get better.”

Oikawa hummed and leaned back to give Iwazumi a short kiss. “I told Hinata that Kageyama is sick and that the team should come here after training to talk.”

Iwazumi nodded. “Yeah, that is probably for the best. The most important thing in his life is volleyball. If we manage to solve his problem with the team Kageyama will feel a lot better. And he will have more people to turn to when he has dark thoughts again.”

Oikawa pulled him into a hug. “I´m really happy that you were there, Iwa-chan.”

Iwazumi pulled him closer. “Me too.”

They stood there for awhile until Oikawa forced himself to look after the rice. A bit overdone but still edible. Kageyama came out of the bedroom as they set the table. His eyes were still a bit red but otherwise he looked just as always.

“Tobio-chan, just in time for breakfast.” Oikawa piped. “Sit down and eat otherwise you´ll never get as big as me.”

Kageyama sat down with an annoyed expression but there was a small smile on his face. “I´m not that small. Hinata is small.”

“Chibi-chan is tiny.” Oikawa corrected him while stacking up rice and eggs on his plate. “He wrote you by the way.”

“Oh?”

“I told him that you’re sick.”

“Oh. Good.” Kageyama seemed relieved.

“I also told him to come by tonight with the team so we can solve this stupid fight you have with them.”

Kageyama sunk into himself. “I don´t know if that is such a good idea.”

Oikawa gave him a winning smile. “It´s a great idea – it´s mine after all.”

“Tooru is right.” Iwazumi said while sipping his tea. “You will feel better after talking this out.”

“If you say so.” Kageyama poked at his rice.

Oikawa decided to change the topic. “So if you´re parents aren´t around where are you living?”

“Alone.” Kageyama answered but didn´t sound especially sad about it. “They give me an allowance and pay for the flat.”

“Does it bother you?” Iwazumi asked.

“Most of the time it doesn´t.” Kageyama answered. “I prefer being alone. And I could always visit grandpa if I got lonely. But now...”

“Do your parents know about him?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes. They´ll be down for the funeral but afterwards they have to get back to work.” Kageyama shrugged. “It´s probably better like that. They were never very good at comforting me.”

“They´ll at least have to get you a regular appointment with a psychologist.” Iwazumi said.

“I don´t need...”

“Don´t start with that after what you pulled yesterday.” Oikawa interrupted. “You will get an appointment with a psychologist or I will tell the school that you’re a suicide risk. They will at least force you into the same appointment if not keep you in hospital for a few days.”

“I already said I won´t try again.”

“Not good enough.” Oikawa answered. “And until you start going to appointments you´re staying in my flat.”

“What?” Kageyama asked surprised.

“What?” Iwazumi looked at Oikawa similarly surprised.

Oikawa rubbed his hands nervously. “It makes the most sense. In school Hinata and the team can keep an eye on you and in here either Iwa or I will. That way you can´t pull something like this again.”

“But you don´t like me.” Kageyama argued. “Why would you want me to stay with me?”

“Right now, I just feel like you’re a snotty nosed kohai that really needs to be grounded by your senpai are we clear?”

Kageyama blinked then looked down at his feet. “Yes, Senpai.”

“Good.” Oikawa´s smile was back. “Then eat your eggs so you can grow a few more centimetres, Tobio.”

They used the rest of their day to go to Kageyama´s flat and get a few essentials and then setting up the small study Oikawa had in his flat but never really used for him. The study had a desk, a chair and cupboard but if Kageyama were supposed to stay for longer they would need to get him a bed.

Afterwards Iwazumi and Oikawa left Kageyama to doing his homework and sat down in the kitchen again to talk. It was mostly talk about volleyball and school – anything that could get them a few minutes of normality. 

Kageyama preferred not to come out for getting groceries so Iwazumi went on his own but they managed to persuade him to eat lunch together with them. Afterwards he returned to his room but at some point Oikawa heard him talking on the phone with someone. Considering all the “idiots” in the conversation it was probably Hinata.

The evening came faster than anticipated and it seemed like no time had gone by when the door bell rang. Iwazumi got up to open it while Kageyama pressed himself into the farthest corner of the living room sofa. Iwazumi came back with Hinata, Kindachi, Kunimi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba and Watari in tow. It wasn´t the whole team but the important players for this discussion were there.

Everyone kept throwing Oikawa and Kageyama - who more or less folded into himself - weird glances.

A few seconds no one said anything then Iwazumi started. “Right, we invited you all here because this whole fight inside the team has gone too far.”

“Why?” Kunimi seemed annoyed. “We didn´t start it.”

“It doesn´t matter who started it.” Iwazumi disagreed. “We need to stop it now! Yesterday Kageyama nearly…” He stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Yesterday Kageyama had a real problem with his mental health and didn´t know who to go to because he had the idea in his head that no one on this team cared about him in the slightest.”

“Now that´s just nonsense.” Hanamaki disagreed while frowning at Kageyama. “We all would like you to argue a bit less with each other but we still care about you.”

Kageyama looked at him in surprise for a few seconds then he looked away and mumbled. “My grandfather died yesterday and my parents won´t come back into town until next week.”

A few seconds no one said anything then Hinata climbed over Watari to get to Kageyama and pulled him into a hug. “I´m sorry, Kageyama. You should have said something.”

“I… knew he was gonna die for a while.” Kageyama seemed to desperately try to stop himself from crying. “He got his diagnosis last year. That was why I was so angry the last few months. I´m sorry.”

“I... didn´t know.” Kindaichi looked close to crying too.

“You couldn´t have known because I didn´t want you to know. And it doesn´t excuse me being a terrible team mate or friend. I wouldn´t have wanted to be friends with someone who was always shouting at me either.”

“I should have asked more questions.” Kindaichi said.

“I would have just gotten more angry with you. It´s fine. You couldn´t do anything. Iwazumi was right, I should have asked for help.”

Nobody knew what to say to that.

In the end Matsukawa broke the silence. “Right, so you all made mistakes but that´s over now, ok? We´ll all just forget how you were all idiots and start new as a team.”

“Sounds good.” Kunimi mumbled.

Everyone else nodded in agreement too.

Oikawa stood up with a bright smile. “So now that we all got over this nonsense it´s time for the real team building: Let´s play charade and whichever group looses has to run twice around the school tomorrow.”

“Kun...Kunimi...” Kageyama mumbled in front of his former friend the next day. “Could you throw me the ball so I and Hinata can train our quick attack?”

Everyone in the gym was trying to watch insusceptible how their interaction would work out after their talk yesterday.

Kunimi looked down and shuffled with his feet nervously. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama whispered.

“THANK YOU!” Hinata shouted brightly.

The coach smiled to Oikawa. “Whatever you did yesterday it seemed to have finally helped.”

“Yes.” Oikawa whispered. “It was about time.”

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

Oikawa whipped around at the shouting afraid that something else had gone wrong already. Hanamaki was standing next to Kunimi, Kageyama and Hinata who apparently just hit the ball.

Kageyama blinked at his senpai. “We did our quick attack.”

“No quick attack is THAT quick!”

Hinata pouted. “Ours is. See, we´ll prove it to you.” He walked back from the net and looked at Kunimi expectantly. 

Kunimi threw the ball to Kageyama who set it to Hinata and... the ball was on the other side of the net before Oikawa even realized Hinata was in the air. That speed was...

“Incredible.” Iwazumi said with wonder in his voice. “And you can do that reliably?”

“Yes.” Hinata answered.

“Hot damn.” Matsukawa said.

“It´s the only set Hinata manages to hit.” Kageyama shrugged.

“Hey, I´m getting better at normal sets!”

“You suck at normal sets. But not as much as your serving sucks!”

“My serving is fine!” Hinata shouted

“Your last serve hit the back of my head.”

“That was one time!”

“Idiot!”

“Meanie!”

The rest of the team just ignored the bickering of the two and went back to what they were doing.

“It seems like we have one more tactic against Shiratorizawa now.” The Coach said to Oikawa. “Although I would only put them on the field for a little while. I don´t think their play is robust enough to withstand an organized enemy. But as a distraction or if you need a break in the game...”

Oikawa smiled. “Shiratorizawa won´t know what hit them!”


End file.
